The Naked Truth
by panyasan
Summary: Trip and T'Pol are transported to the Mirror Universe and meet MU Tucker.
1. Naked

A/N: This story was inspired by a article about less is more in writing. It was a challenge to create a scene with only 200 words. All the chapters are from Mirror Universe Tucker's POV.

I'd like to thank my wonderful betas Artisticmom2 and EntAllat and Crystalswolf for her help.

Warning: Torture is mentioned, however not described in detail. This story contains one chapter with a love scene.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

><p><strong>Naked<strong>

"We have the technique and the opportunity," Reed said.

Tucker stared at the machine, built by him for this purpose. Still, he didn't like Reed's new plan. "We don't need him."

"He's a genius who knows ships like the Defiant as well as the back of his hand. We'll use him. That's an order," Reed replied sharply.

He turned to the two engineers standing by the device. "We have a lock on him?"

"Yes, sir," one of them replied. "However, there are two identities. We can't separate them. They are united, intertwined."

Perplexity flashed over Reed's face. Then he grinned nastily. "That's even better. We get Tucker's girlfriend as well. Engage."

Before Tucker's eyes, two people materialized on the platform. He saw his own naked form, holding a female in his arms. His counterpart had no deforming scars and both eyes were intact; he looked up in shock, tightening the grip on the woman as if wanting to protect her. She looked so much like the person whose smell, curves, and soft skin plagued his own memories. This T'Pol had short hair and a softer expression than the T'Pol of his universe. His counterpart was to be envied.

"Seize them," Reed commanded.


	2. Clothes

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Clothes<strong>

The other Tucker looked perplexed when Reed's guards dragged him off the floor.

These soldiers were always at his side. They helped his quest for power that had already led to his promotion.

"Mal!" Tucker's counterpart yelled, hardly on his feet. "Are you out of your mind?"

"I am Colonel Reed of the Terran Empire," Reed bit back.

"Don't play games! What are you talking about?"

It was time to step forward and explain the situation. "I am Commander Tucker of the Terran Empire. This is a different universe."

His counterpart stared at his marked face, his bad eye and scars, before recognition came. "Another universe? What do you want from us?"

T'Pol, held by two other guards, looked at him too. Her eyes had the same brown-green shade, but they held a warmer, more open look.

She was weak.

His eyes went from her face to those awesome legs. She returned his look with a stare of fire. As much as he hated his T'Pol, he would give anything to see that fire in her eyes again.

T'Pol's face turned blank. "May we have some clothes?" she asked, "We have none, and it's cold in here."


	3. Agony

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Agony<strong>

After the other Tucker and T'Pol were dressed in old uniforms, the guards led T'Pol away. "Where are you taking her?" his counterpart screamed.

His protest fell on deaf ears. Reed dragged him down a corridor, into a room, and chained him to a chair.

"You wanted to know why you're here," he told the other Tucker. "We found a ship, with technology from the future, that we want you to investigate."

Reed gave him a furious glare for taking the lead, but his voice was dead calm. "If you don't work with us, we will hurt people."

At that moment he saw the eyes of the other Tucker widen in shock and pain. He felt sick. He knew what his counterpart was feeling: burning pain and complete helplessness.

Within seconds, the face of his counterpart became calm and grim. "Stop what you doing with T'Pol. She is my assistant. Without her, I can't work."

"Right," Reed smirked, "Do you always sleep with your assistants?"

He suddenly understood. The psychic bond. The other Tucker and T'Pol had a bond that benefited them both. He had to talk to them, otherwise his life would stay this living hell.


	4. Trip

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Trip<strong>

"Call me Tucker," he said to his counterpart, on their way to the Defiant.

According to orders, they would examine the ship. To his counterpart's relief, Reed had released T'Pol and assigned her as assistant. Apparently Reed wanted the two to gather all the information he needed before disposing of them, in his own cruel way.

"Okay," his counterpart replied, "In that case, you'd better call me Trip."

He hadn't been called Trip since after his father died, when he was eight years old.

Arriving at the ship, they went straight to engineering. They inspected the engines and ended up in a short but animated discussion, before he showed them the warp core. He pushed a button for a test run and a buzz filled the room.

Trips eyes sparkled. "The vibrations are deeper."

"My tests showed she can make warp nine," he answered.

"Fast and beautiful!"

Why was this man so like him? He felt the same, but in his own life he had been taught the hard way never to show personal emotions.

T'Pol made a remark, clearly amused, and suddenly he felt his anger rise. They were innocent and so happy together. This universe would eat them alive.


	5. Fool

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Edited 11/11/02 to fix small error. (Thanks, Alelou!)

* * *

><p><strong>Fool<strong>

He disabled surveillance for a few minutes and turned to T'Pol. "How did you find the agony booth?"

T'Pol's eyes darkened. "It was disturbing."

"Disturbing. Such a Vulcan expression for burning agony," he mocked. "It's a small taste of this universe. They will watch you and hurt you. You'd both better wake up, otherwise you'll end up dead. And not in a nice way."

Trip placed a hand on his shoulder. "We're aware of this, Tucker. Tell me, what do they need us for? You're a great engineer."

Shaken by Trip's gesture, Tucker removed the hand. "You've seen what the Defiant is capable of. The ship gives Empress Sato her power. A month ago, two unknown men appeared on the ship and inserted a vicious virus, messing up several systems. The techniques they used led us to your research, Trip. I also noticed some Vulcan influence. Reed dismissed that."

"Not any more. Why else would Reed let T'Pol assist us?" Trip replied. "So was it Reed's idea to build the transporter? Who designed it?"

He had been a fool, furious at T'Pol, shocked when he saw what they had done. Those empty eyes of T'Pol. "I did."


	6. Deal

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Deal<strong>

He gave Trip and T'Pol their assignments, and both of them made great progress. It was late at night when he called it a day. He crawled into his bed.

Next he knew, Trip's T'Pol stepped into the room, disabling the surveillance.

He was dressed only in his underwear. "You know how this can come across," he muttered.

"We have a question," she replied. "Before I was taken into the booth, the guards made remarks, describing me with long hair and mini-skirt and being punished by fellow Vulcans for leading a rebellion."

"That's T'Pol."

"Our thinking was that you wouldn't risk your life for strangers, but for someone close."

"We aren't close," he refuted. "I did help her with her pon farr, but she invaded my brain. I am only a tool for her."

"Her pon farr would suggest otherwise. You want to help her."

"No, I want her to pay," he called out. "The deal with Reed was that she would be my prisoner in exchange for the transporter."

He heard his door unlock. It opened again, showing Reed. "I am a man of my word, Tucker," he grinned. "Welcome your prisoner." Reed pushed his T'Pol inside, turned around, and left.


	7. Damage

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Damage<strong>

T'Pol looked pale and emotionless, and her steps were stiff. Her eyes went to the other T'Pol, dressed in her engineering-uniform, and then to him, standing in his underwear. Her face changed, as if fire filled her veins. Hissing, she moved toward the other T'Pol and slammed her against the wall. She was about to strike again, when she became white as a sheet. Her eyes rolled away. She fainted and fell.

He rushed to T'Pol. Her face felt cold beneath his fingers.

"What kind of punishment did she receive?" Trip's T'Pol asked.

"Something to do with mind altering. There's a group of Vulcans collaborating with the Empire. One of them, Tolaris, is an expert on Vulcan mind melds," he told her.

"Using it with force," she responded. "I experienced that myself. The damage was restored and I learned how to help others."

"So help her!"

"I will," she answered, kneeling down. She placed her fingers on T'Pol's head, whispering Vulcan words. Whatever she did, it took forever. He watched the two women intently, one alive and one barely so, with a big knot in his stomach, hoping that after this, T'Pol would be whole again.


	8. Bonded

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonded<strong>

He couldn't take his eyes off T'Pol. During the meld, the signs of horror and despair reflected on her face had gradually changed into a peaceful expression. "I sense you're bonded," he heard the other T'Pol say.

"It's not like you and Trip," he answered.

"We didn't reach this point without struggle," she said. "For a time, there was only pain between us. I didn't think it was right to have such strong feelings for a Human, and he thought I didn't care. For this T'Pol, Terrans are the oppressors, yet she has chosen you to fulfill her pon farr. With females, this condition is caused by a virus or a great desire for our mates."

"It must have been a virus,'' he concluded, not without bitterness.

"Don't assume. Ask the truth," she said. "I can only trick the guards for so long. Please think about helping Trip and me return to our own universe."

"The guards will be on their way already," he predicted. "You are facing hours in the agony booth."

"It's a small price to pay," she answered, leaving him with much to think about while he watched his sleeping T'Pol slowly awaken.


	9. Care

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Care<strong>

She opened her eyes and looked at him without her usual confidence.

"Are you still my mate?" she asked in a low voice.

He couldn't believe his ears. "They fry your brain, turn you into a zombie, and now you worry about me being your mate?"

"It's the only thing that matters," she replied.

"If it's so important, you shouldn't have used me."

"I deeply regret my mistake," she answered. He knew she meant it.

"You hurt me, baby, and I hate what you've done. But seeing you like that, I couldn't bear it. The question is, do you care for me, too? Otherwise, this bond has no use, and I want out."

She extended two fingers and touched him. He closed his eyes as he experienced her desire, care and affection for him coming through the bond.

He felt the flutter of a kiss on his bad eye, then she made his skin sizzle when she kissed the scars on his chest. He muttered in protest, but she leaned over and whispered in his ear "I am cherishing my mate."

He tasted her soft lips on his, and her warm tongue in his mouth. He was lost.


	10. Mine

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

Warning: This chapter contains a T-rated love scene.

* * *

><p><strong>Mine<strong>

Deeper and deeper he fell into her kiss. Their lips parted and he gazed at her. She sat before him, a picture of beauty, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

His fingers touched the long silky hair that graced her face. "You are so beautiful," he whispered. He reached out to feel her breasts underneath her black bra.

T'Pol had other plans. She shifted and caressed his body with her lips and tongue, removing his only remaining clothing in the process. She moved on top of him and worked her magic until he almost screamed with pleasure and frustration.

He flipped her to her back and she opened herself. Desire, love, frustration, pain, joy fueled his movements. Harder and faster. He smelled her unique scent, he felt her soft, wet skin beneath him, and her legs embracing him. He tasted her desire and love, sensed a mixture of his and her emotions, past, present. Their worlds united. They were one.

"Say you are mine," he panted, as the burst of pleasure had come. "You are mine," she answered.

He turned cold. He wanted to get up and leave.

She kissed him with more tenderness then ever before. "And I am yours."


	11. Treason

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Treason<strong>

He woke up, entwined with T'Pol's soft, warm body. He didn't want to leave, but he had to. "I need to go back to work," he told her. "Meet me in thirty minutes on the Defiant."

He got dressed and went quickly to the bridge of the Defiant. To his horror, Trip and the other T'Pol were absent. Only Reed and Empress Sato were waiting for him.

Sato looked at him with contempt. In the past, he and Hoshi had been close. It had just fueled her hate for his relationship with T'Pol. "We put your assistants in the booth," Sato said in her soft voice. "They tried to escape. I have reason to believe your counterpart already found the solution for the Defiant. You're no fool, you would have known this."

She smiled before she presented her verdict. "I question your loyalty to the Empire. You know the price for treason. I give you 24 hours. Tomorrow at this time, you'll have fixed the Defiant and killed your counterpart and both T'Pols."

Reed gave her an angry look, but Sato calmly handed Tucker a phaser pistol. It felt cold in his hand. "Only this will prove your loyalty."


	12. Spinning

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Spinning<strong>

He tightened his grip on the phaser. His head was spinning. "Order Trip and T'Pol to work on the Defiant," he told Sato. "Trip trusts me. I'll get him to tell us everything we need. If not, I'll put this phaser to T'Pol's head."

Sato didn't blink. "I'll give the order."

"We also need to block the device so that there is no way they can escape to their own universe," he added.

"Do what has to be done," Sato said and turned on her heels.

He rushed to his office, got what he needed and made the installment on the device.

Returning just in time, he made sure the guards would let his T'Pol through. She was pale, but the spark in her eyes reminded him vividly of last night.

In an hour, Trip and the other T'Pol returned to the Defiant. Trip's white face, his red eyes, and grim expression were clear signs of the horrible night he had. Seeing him, Trip smiled. "Guess you had a better night."

Right then, he knew he had made the right decision. His plan would cost him his life, but Trip would return to his universe.

"Let's work," he said.


	13. Phase three

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Phase three<strong>

Phase one of his plan had been executed without any trouble. He had ordered two guards to collect three boxes from his safeguarded storage at his office and bring them to the Defiant.

Two hours later he showed Trip a PADD with his plan for him to read, pretending he had noticed some unusual readings from the warp core. Only a slight flush on Trip's face indicated he understood the gravity of what he read.

He hoped Sato wouldn't contact him, demanding to take action, while Trip was still working. It would ruin his plan.

Three aggravatingly long hours passed before he noticed Trip staring in his direction. Their eyes met. Trip nodded. Phase two was complete.

It was three minutes past one when the light on his console indicated a private message. Sato.

Thoughts of his father, falsely accused of treason and taken away from him, went through his mind. He would follow his father's grim fate.

A second after he read Sato's message, he gripped his phaser and walked to Trip.

"Sources have told me you have already developed the anti-virus program. I want you to download it now. Or I'll shoot you. Or better, T'Pol."


	14. Stunned

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Stunned<strong>

"Put the phaser down, Tucker," Trip said slowly. "You need me. The program isn't completely tested."

"No excuses," he shouted, feeling like a bad actor. "Download it now. I will test it."

"Download complete," the computer confirmed after 10 minutes. "Systems are restoring. 40...50... 70 percent. All systems are back online."

"Run a full diagnostic," he ordered his T'Pol, but before she could act, a shrieking of the alarm filled the bridge.

"Red alert! Magnetic containment fields are failing!"

Immediately, main control contacted him.

"We have a problem with the fields holding the antimatter," he told them. "I am going to stabilize them, preventing the core from exploding and bring the Defiant into safe distance. "

"Acknowledge, Defiant."

Communications and surveillance cameras were going offline. He stunned one guard. The other T'Pol knocked a second guard unconscious.

"Grab the boxes and go to Shuttlepod Two," he told his crew. "It has a Suliban cloaking device. T'Pol knows how to use it. Go!"

His T'Pol ran to him. "You're staying?"

"I must distract them so you can escape. Now go!"

"Not yet," she answered, before a piercing pain in his neck sent him into darkness.


	15. Free

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Free<strong>

He was on the floor, feeling a soft vibration beneath him - an indication he was in a shuttle. A flying shuttle. He ignored the pain in his neck and stood up.

He saw the T'Pols and Trip in the front of the shuttle, navigating.

His T'Pol turned around. Her eyes went quickly over his body before she focused again on her console.

He walked towards them. "I was not supposed to be here," his voice sounded hoarse. "You risked the entire plan." T'Pol must have rendered him unconscious and dragged him to the shuttle. Stubborn woman.

"It was only logical to take you with us," T'Pol replied, without looking up.

Trip smiled at him. "The cloaking device is working, thanks to T'Pol, and I was able to disguise the warp trail. We're safe."

"I remember last time we worked on that device, T'Pol got me electrocuted."

"Still, you're alive," T'Pol commented, sounding almost happy about the fact. "We're heading to a planet where we can dispose of the shuttle and find our way."

Which way would that be? He had just lost his position and would be hunted down forever. Yet, he felt like a free man.


	16. Transporter

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Transporter<strong>

The planet was barely M-class and a harbor for smugglers, thieves, and deserters of numerous armies. It was a perfect place to sell the shuttle and hide, which they did in a small room near a bar.

Despite the noise, the two T'Pols fell asleep. Trip was still awake. Tucker walked quietly to him. "Remember the three boxes we took with us? It contains my research, prototype and special materials, so a brilliant engineer like you can build a new transporter."

In the dim light of the room, he saw Trip's features change into joy. "We can go back to our own universe." Trip grasped his shoulder. "T'Pol and I can't thank you enough. You could have easily refused to help us. We're strangers to you."

Trip felt more like a brother to him, so he refuted, "You're my counterpart. We're more alike than what meets the eye." He swallowed. "My father used to call me Trip."

"He used to? He passed away?" Trip inquired.

"When I was eight years old," he replied and before he knew it, he'd started to tell his story. "He was murdered. And after his death, no one called me Trip ever again."


	17. Madness

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Madness<strong>

He had Trip's full attention. "Who killed your father?" he asked.

"A business partner accused him of treason against the Empire. Soldiers came to our house and took him away. As a family, we had to watch his execution." He had wanted to stop the soldiers, the madness and pain. But he was only eight.

"My mother remarried. My stepdad realized I was a genius and soon the Empire took control over my life. From a son of a traitor, I became an engineer. As long as I kept my nose clean, I could work and live. Two things changed everything. There was an accident in engineering. I suffered major injuries, but saved the ship. I also got enough exposure to radiation to make my grandchildren glow in the dark."

Deep down he felt a sadness when he continued, "So... no kids for me. This universe isn't a place for children any way."

"That's tough," Trip said, sympathy coloring his voice. "And the other thing?" he asked.

She had fascinated him. Those fiery eyes, those lips, that fabulous ass. But never would he have started a relationship with her.

"T'Pol asked me for a favor."


	18. Progress

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Progress<strong>

"A favor?" Trip inquired.

"It's a Vulcan thing," he tried to explain. "Concerning their sexuality."

"I see," Trip replied, smiling like he understood completely.

But how could he? Trip had never experienced that overwhelming fever of lust, mind and body aching for her touch.

"Things got complicated. What we had sure didn't look like love."

"I don't know about your past," Trip replied, "but you're willing to give your life for her freedom. And she dragged you into the shuttle. You both seem to care."

"We made some progress," he agreed, "but if it's enough, I don't know."

They continued talking before getting some sleep.

The next morning T'Pol was going to dispose of the Defiant's shuttle and find other means of transportation. He got a strange feeling of sensing her emotions when she said goodbye to him.

"Charles," she said, her eyes avoiding his. "I never had a normal relationship. My father died in combat when I was young. I always had to protect myself. But I am willing to proceed with this relationship by trial and error." Her fingers caressed his cheek. "I must go now."

"Don't get yourself killed, darlin'," he whispered.


	19. Friends

Author's notes and Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

* * *

><p><strong>Friends<strong>

Trip gave him a hug and took his place in the shuttle next to T'Pol, in front of the transporter.

He seated himself behind the panel of the device. A flash and they were gone. Trip and T'Pol had returned to their own universe.

For three weeks they had worked towards this moment, becoming friends every day. The entire time they had been on the run, chased by soldiers while danger lurked in every corner.

It had been the best three weeks of his life.

T'Pol touched his shoulder. "You will miss them. Trip was your friend, as was T'Pol."

Her emotions mirrored his, but he also could sense a feeling of jealousy. It amused him.

He grabbed her and pulled her on his lap. "My rebel woman makes up for it. Now, does she want to stay with this ugly Human?"

"Beauty is beyond scars," T'Pol replied, brushing his face with her fingertips. "But your question is illogical. You're a challenge. Your mind and emotions intrigue me. You fill my katra with fire."

He kissed her long and hard. "To challenges," he said, feeling something he hadn't experienced in a long time: happiness.


	20. Truth

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

**Author's notes**

This chapter is an epilogue and takes place several years after chapter 19. A dramatic event makes Tucker think about the years past, after he and T'Pol escaped.

I would like to thank all my readers and reviewers. You're awesome.

* * *

><p><strong>Truth<strong>

He lay on a cold, wet, brick floor, his body in a million pieces, feeling only pain and agony. He felt T'Pol's distress through the bond, like a beacon to hold on to. Strength failed him and slowly life slipped away from him.

Suddenly he felt his body dematerialize, to become whole again in a different place. Time passed and he was barely conscious, floating in and out of reality. He dreamed of his life with T'Pol, about Trip in another universe playing with a Vulcan child.

He woke up. His body was in pain, but his mind was clear. T'Pol was nearby.

He had trouble speaking. "I was almost dead."

"It was close," T'Pol admitted. "We used the new transporter device to retrieve you from Reed's prison."

Years ago he had feared ending up like his father, dying as a traitor. Until that moment he - out of love for his friends and T'Pol - had cast out fear and escaped. Escaped becoming dead inside, like Reed was.

He had no regrets. His life was a challenge, crazy, complex and wonderful. He wouldn't change a day. He looked at his wife. "I love you, T'Pol," he said.


End file.
